Next Generation
by TEXASDANCER
Summary: When Edward left, Bella found her true love, but victoria was still out there. She had a daughter alex and somehow Alex ended up meeting the cullens. How did she meet them and why? Read and find out.
1. Prologue

Next Generation

Next Generation

Prologue

I can't believe it my own personal enemy that I had never met is standing here in front of me after 14 years. I wanted so bad to kill him, but at the same time I felt this new emotion develop in my soul as I entered his house.

_Sorry this is the prologue I will have the next chapters up soon I can't write on the weekends, but I can write during the week._


	2. Eric's arrival

Next Generation

Next Generation

Chapter 1

Eric's POV

As I entered the Denali hospital I began to feel very nervous. Why after all these years would the Cullens do something for Bella? Even though I didn't agree with Bella, I would make her last request happen. I headed for the reception area.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?"

"Is Dr. Carlisle Cullen In?"

"Yes he is."

"May I see him?"

"One moment please and may I ask your name?"

"Eric Roberts."

"Be Right Back."

I made myself comfortable while the nurse went to go find Cullen. Not long after sitting down the nurse came back and said to follow her. I quickly obeyed I followed her to an office with the door shut.

"This is Dr. Cullen's office. I will see you around."

"Thank You"

I knocked gently on the door and heard a gentle come in. As I entered the organized room I saw who I presumed to be Dr. Cullen. He was young, blonde, and very pale. He put me to shame, but I knew why. He was a vampire.

"Hello I am Dr. Cullen and I am presuming you are Mr. Roberts?"

"Eric"

"Well Eric what can I do for you today?"

"It's not for me it's for Bella"

At my last statement he seemed at shock, but then confused. I proceeded to take a seat. This was going to be a long day.

_Don't worry I have another chapter coming up soon._


	3. Author's IMPORTANT REQUEST

Please do not email me because my parents do not know I am on this site

Please do not email me because my parents do not know I am on this site. Whenever ya'll add me to favorites it sends me an email. In order for me to keep writing I need to do this secretly.

Thank you

TEXASDANCER


	4. Carlisle's Thoughts

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Carlisle's POV

I was just finishing some paperwork on a patient when Nancy, one of the many nurses who have a crush on me, informed me that I had a visitor by the name of Eric Roberts. Huh! That's weird I don't recall ever hearing he existed.

"Send him in. Thank you Nancy."

"Yes Dr. Cullen"

I waited until there came a soft knock at the door and said a gentle thank you. In walked a six foot tall, skater boy who seemed nervous. He was tan with blue eyes and untidy hair that reached down to his neck. He had bangs that covered his right eye.

We introduced ourselves and and then I asked what I could do for him. The response shocked me so much that I could have had a heart attack if I were human. He said I could do something for Bella. Our Bella? Oh MY God this can't be the same Bella we are thinking of after all it has been 18 years since I saw her last. Eric proceeded to take a seat.

_If you could not sign me on as a favorite that would be great and please don't email me like I said I would have to delete this story_ and then you would never be able to hear the end.


	5. The Note

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eric's POV

Once we were both seated I started to explain.

"Bella asked me to come here if something happened and I am determined to carry out her wish if at all possible. I am a great friend of Bella and her daughter Alex."

Carlisle was shocked when I mentioned her daughter, but kept quiet.

"Bella has a daughter named Alex and is asking for your help. Last December Bella was attacked by a vampire named Victoria and was killed. Her daughter, Alex, got out barely because she did not look a thing like Bella and Victoria was satisfied and decided not to harm her. Bella went to college and fell in love with a sorcerer named Mathew. Sorcerers are immortal people who are extremely beautiful and are like a human, but are very strong and can do some spells. Now these magical beings are not like the ones displayed in Hollywood. There spells only come in handy when fighting. They produce a glow of light that will block anyone or anything that tries to harm them. Now once Bella and Mathew got married and had Alex things started to go wrong. Victoria started to produce a threat and Mathew went to do track her down while he was gone though Bella started to become an alcoholic and this was really hard on Alex. That was how Alex met me. I went to school with her. We became like brother and sister and I would let her stay with me when Bella got really bad. 3 Months ago in December Bella got bad, so we went out to a concert when we got back to her house, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, so we walked in to the living room. We saw Bella drained of all of her blood and we knew it was Victoria. Alex went with her dad, but it is not good for a 14 year old to be experiencing stuff like that. She is strong, but to see victims of Victoria and Laurent it takes a toll on her even though she doesn't show it. Last month Laurent stayed behind and captured Alex. Now Alex is human, but she managed to kill a vampire. That's when Mathew and I knew this needed to be changed."

I could tell that he was straining to keep calm, but his eyes displayed everything.

"What exactly do you want me to do Eric?"

"Bella left you this note just in case."

I carefully handed him the note and even though I knew what was on the neat and clean paper I couldn't understand all of it, but I knew Carlisle could.

He gently took the note and opened.

_Dear Carlisle_

_It has been a long time hasn't it? Well I finally figured out why all of you left and I would do the same thing. If you are reading this note I thank you for what you tried to do. Don't blame yourselves, I spent wonderful years with my husband and daughter and will always be in dept to ya'll. Tell Jasper I do not blame him either and I love him and all of you with all of my heart. I ask you this big favor and no hard feelings if you reject it. I would like Alex to come and stay with you while Mathew is tracking her. You wouldn't have to worry about a thing. She will be turning immortal at 16 because she is destined to be a sorceress and that means that her blood can't be smelled. She only has a scent. She is strong and knows about vampires because she goes to a camp with them. I just want her to be safe and loved. I did so many wrong things and I know you would protect her. If you could maybe just keep her until her dad comes home then that would be fine. I understand completely if you cannot. Thank you so much for what you already did._

_ Bella_

**Carlisle smile and looked thoughtful then he said "let me see what my family thinks and I will get back to you. I'm not sure, but we would have to move anyway, so I don't think it would be a problem. Let me get your number and I will get back to you tomorrow. "**

"**Thank you sir"**

"**You're Welcome"**

**I gave him my cell number and headed back out to my car getting wet on the way. Once safely inside my car I thanked Bella. **

"**Well that didn't do as bad as I would have thought"**

**I could picture her laughing and shaking her head. I pulled out of my parking space and headed back to my hotel room. **


End file.
